percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Brutus of Troy
Brutus of Troy was the legendary first king of the Britain. He was a legacy of Venus by way of his grandfather Aeneas. Brutus is the distant ancestor of King Arthur Pendragon, being his 54th great grandfather, and by extension he is also the ancestor of Artemis Constantine. Brutus landed on Albion in 1105 BC and reigned until his death in 1081 BC. History Family History Brutus's grandfather Aeneas was a son of Venus and the first Roman Demigod, the hero who took the Trojan refugees to their new home in Italy and founded a group of people who would later become the Romans. Childhood Brutus was born 1125 BC in Alba Long. When Brutus was 15 years old (1110 BC) he was taken hunting by his father and accidentally killed his father with an arrow. As punishment for this manslaughter he was banished from Italy. He spent some time adventuring through the Mediterranean sea for several years. Adventure in Greece He first journeyed to Greece where he came across a group of Trojans who had been enslaved. To free them and become their leader, he led them to war against the the Greek King Pandrasus who had held them in bondage. Brutus leads them to victory after attacking the kings camp at night and overwhelming the guards. He captures and holds Pandrasus hostage and forces him to set all the Trojans free. He set them free, became their leader and led them in war against a Pandrasus, the Greek King who had held those Trojans in bondage. In order to get rid of Brutus and the troublesome Trojans forever, Pandasus gave Brutus his daughter Ingoge in marriage and enough ships and supplies for them to leave Greece. Brutus and his band of Trojans set sail away from Greece and he continued his adventures in the Mediterranean. Message from Diana On his travels he comes across a deserted island. Exploring the island he finds an abandoned temple to the goddess Diana. Brutus performs certain appropriate sacred rituals in honour of the goddess and falls asleep in front of the statue of the goddess. As he sleeps Diana appears to him in a dream and shows him visions of a fair island in the western oceans, called Albion (the island we now call Britain). He learns from the dream that his destiny is to lead his followers there and settle the land founding a new nation destined for greatness. Brutus sets sail again and after a close encounter with the Sirens lands in north Africa. After many adventures and travels he finds another band of Trojans living in exile by the shore of the Tyrrhenian Sea led by a great warrior named Corineus. Corineus is impressed with Brutus and the two Trojan bands unite under the leadership of Brutus and sail to Gaul on their way to Albion. War in Gaul While in Gaul, Corineus decides to go hunting in the forests but fails to ask permission from the king of Aquitaine, Goffarius Pictus. Goffarius is enraged and a war followers between him and the Trojans. One of the casualties was the nephew of Brutus, named Turonus who was killed in the fighting. Where Brutus buried him a city name Tours was founded. The Trojans have more battles with the Gauls and although they are mostly victorious they are acutely aware that the Gauls have the advantage in numbers and in being on their home ground. Brutus and Corineus decide to return to the ships with their men and continue their voyage to Albion. Founding of Britain and Cornwall IN 1105 BC, Brutus finally arrived in Albion and as Diana had said the Island was populated with Giants. War against the Albion Giants Death of Brutus Brutus was the first person to ever unite the entire Island of Britain under one rule but after his death his lands were divided between his three sons; Locrinus, Camber, and Albanactus. Locrinus, the eldest son received the center and west of the Island, a portion roughly corresponding to England and he named his realm Logres. Brutus's middle son Camber took the western portion of the Island and named it Cambria (Wales). Brutus's youngest son Albanactus received the northern portion (Scotland) which he named Albany. Cornwall expanded to encompass the south of the Island. This four-way division of power collapsed further as Celtic Tribes reasserted their independence and rebelled. Locrinus would marry Gwendelon, the daughter of Cornius. Family and Legacy Brutus serves as the first link between Classical mythology and Arthurian Lore. Despite the absurd amount of time has passed, the Gogmagog and his clan of Giants retain a grudge against the descendants of Brutus and Cornius. Brutus's bloodline would interbreed with Celtic demigods and deities and during the Roman conquest the connection between his bloodline and Classical mythology would be strengthened by interbreeding with Romans. Brutus's bloodline would interbreed with Celtic demigods and deities and during the Roman conquest would interbreed with Roman demigods. One of Brutus's descendants, Camulus would found the city of Camelot. Trivia * Brutus's ancestry in Arthurian lore is inconsistent. Sometimes his father is Ascanius, son of Aeneas. Sometimes his father is Ascanius's son Silvius. Category:Arthurian Mythology Category:Legendary Figures